


[podfic] The Great Muppet-Angel-Leverage Caper

by Mizzy, reena_jenkins



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This story starts, as many of the greatest stories in history do, with a talking frog.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Great Muppet-Angel-Leverage Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Muppet-Angel-Leverage Caper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253540) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Crack, Crossover, Casefic  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:24:54  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Lev_AtS_Mup\)%20_The%20Great%20Muppet-Angel-Leverage%20Caper_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
